


A very Merry Fenders.

by Shabranigdo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, Holidays, M/M, Married Couple, Modern AU, Pre-Relationship, Snow, Snowed In, fenris' first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabranigdo/pseuds/Shabranigdo
Summary: Fenris gets to experience his first real snow in with Anders in the single bedroom apartment they share. Fun, fluff, and plenty of snuggles apply. Feel good Fic. Pre determined relationship, Married, settled down Husbands au. Fenris Is wrote as a software engineer, and Anders as a ER Doctor. (personally head cannon Ferris as being quiet intellectual and into techie things. Sorry sorry. Psstt he gets to help Anders.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting. clearly i have no idea what im doing but shit. I aint got my self fam.

When Anders returned late that chilly winter night he was greeted with a warm apartment and a equally warm elf wrapped up I'm his holiday sweater and blanket cuddling his cat. It was a warm sight for tired eyes and a exhausted body, it had been a long night of work in the ER.

  
He took off his wool jacket and hung it on the wrack by the door and then his shoes followed being exchanged for house slippers. He made his way over to the elf and cat and took his spot next to them on the couch and wrapped his arms around the other.

  
The elf, Fenris, leaned into Anders' body before affectionately humming his greeting, "Your home finally. I was getting worried Anders. It was getting late, and the weather man has gone on at least 3 times about how cold tonight is going to be; I almost called your work for you. "Sir stretched and stood up in Fenris's lap trilling when Anders let go of Fenris with a hand to pet him. The cat had been worried for him too it seemed.  
Anders looked to Fenris and spoke his name, "Hey Fen" assuring he had his attention before leaning in and kissing him tenderly on the lips. "I'm so glad to have you." He whispered against his lips after their kiss.  
"I'm lucky as well." Fenris replied as they shared a tender moment.

  
The two of them rested together on the couch for a few hours before finally retiring up to their shared bedroom for bed. That night Fenris snuggled close into Anders embrace and the cat slept uncomfortably on top as the temperatures dropped just far enough for a holiday surprise. Though the weather report did say there was a chance for snow it was only predicted at 60%. Still, 60% was more than enough to peak Fenris' interest. Sure, he knew of snow, but where he was from it was very rare and he never recalled a instance where it stuck and stayed. As they fell asleep together Anders asked his husband if he was excited, of course he was.  
The pair woke that morning to sir's scratching at the door of their bedroom and demanding meowing as he wanted out. When Anders opened his eyes the bedroom was still dim, he looked at the alarm clock, 8:45 am. It was still early, but would be late if it wasn't his day off. He then looked to the elf snuggled up against him still asleep despite the cat and smiled. He gave his husband a kiss on the cheek then slowly carefully edged his way out of the bed, tucking Fenris in to prevent the cold from waking him.

  
Because he had started to move the cat had gone quiet and was waiting patiently sitting at the door. Anders put on a robe and his house slippers a matching set Fenris had got him sometime after they moved into their first place together, had said something serious yet sappy along the lines of 'it wouldn't feel like home without you, so I want you to be here with me and able to relax often.' and he had surprised him with the gifts and some chocolates and even a foot massage at the time because he had been concerned with how often he had been staying out late for work. The undying warmth and near conditionless love the elf had for him really helped pull him through some weeks; work in the Emergency ward was tough, and you couldn't save all of them no matter how hard you tried and it hurt. He could pick a different job, he was capable and licensed to, but he really felt that his current job mattered and that he made a difference. He felt like he was there because he was needed. He wasn't confident enough to say the universe needed him, but the city certainly did. And really... It was all okay at the end of the day, his stress and his sorrows were easily melted when he returned home to the elf, the man he married almost a year ago to the day: It would be a year, the night before the year started over.  
Anders opened the door and headed down to his kitchen the cat speeding out the instant the door was cracked and beating him there, He took his time to start up a cup of coffee and mid process multi tasking picked up the inner layer of sir's decorative bowl and scooped him a fresh bowl of food from the bag he kept up in the cupboard next to his coffee grinds as he was getting both down anyways, a part of his usual daily routine just delayed as it was his day off. He put the food down for pounce and added the coffee to the filter then pressed the button on his machine and finally dared to peek out the kitchen window. Pulling the linen curtains back his eyes went wide as he looked out the window and gasped. IT was beautiful.He let the curtain slide back into place and he ran back to his room to wake Fenris practically jumping on the bed and crawling on top of him as he groaned and started to wake sealing the deal with a eager but gentle kiss followed by a excited whisper, "Fenris, Love, you got to get up and see outside: It's perfect.".

  
Through Fenris did not immediately show or match Anders' enthusiasm he still opened his eyes rubbing them as he yawned tilting his head away from Anders' to be polite before wrapping arms around him and holding him. "Perfect?" He didn't quiet understand and he was still feeling the remnants of sleep and his good dream.

  
"Fenris, there's snow, so much of it. It hasn't been this thick for a couple of years, it's beautiful, and great, and perfect... I'm so glad I don't work today or I certainly wouldn't be appreciative of it. " He laughed at his own poor in taste literal joke.

  
Fenris felt everything skip a beat and then he smiled and hugged Anders tight, "Then what are we waiting for?" He purred excited to see himself especially spurred on with how anders described it, only anders could have said it that way for him and it still sound right.

  
"Well, we can't go until you let me go so I can let you go." He pointed out not really having to explain any further as Fenris immediately kissed him on the nose and let go like 'okay I'm up I'm ready let's go anders'. Of course Anders couldn't help but laugh as he slid off of him. Fenris got out of bed already dressed in pjs from before. The two of them went down to their kitchen, Fenris following his nose smelling the comforting smell of the hot coffee brewing, reached for a cup as the apartment was bit chilly, before peaking out the window. His eyes went wide and he gasped from how pleasantly the beautiful surprise was as Anders had described it. "Actually I'm rather pleased I'm on break." He agreed with Anders though he still intended to go out, he just felt driving wouldn't be fun.

  
Anders started cooking up a simple breakfast for the two knowing that Fenris was eager to get outside and that he himself felt equally if not more excited then his husband to share a first experience with him. Once they had finished eating Anders brought them back into the bedroom and as he had experience with this and Fenris didn't made sure they were appropriately bundled up before the two went outside wearing gloves and holding hands. The moment their front door opened and the cold air hit Fenris it made him shiver, but he wasn't deterred in the least.

  
The pair walked out of their apartment for a bit just admiring how beautiful and serene the snow made their otherwise some days even gloomy neighborhood and apartment complex. Anders led them over to his car and let go of Fenris' hand in order to scoop a ball of snow right off his windshield and pack it well.

  
"So people play in the snow right? Like snowball fights, snow angels, snow forts... They do, right? Or is that just in winter stories? " He paused before he almost looked horrified, "Or is that just children." He spoke just above a whisper acting as if he was serious though honestly Anders knew he was being silly, but he couldn't blame him.

  
Anders laughed at him and transferred the ball from one hand to the other then he wrapped a arm around Fenris and pulled him close, "shhhh. " Anders told him to be quiet before grinning behind his scarf and quickly making a move to shove his snowball down the back of Fenris' jacket and run.

  
Fenris yelled out because it was cold of course, but especially against his naturally warm body and he shook and hopped and squirmed in place as it melted while sliding down and out of his clothes. "Anders!" He yelled after him and grabbed a handful of snow and took chase. Then... He slipped and fell.

  
Anders heard the thud and turned around quickly seeing it and cringed thankfully it was just to his knees, and he seemed, well he hoped Fenris was okay. He held his breath.  
Fenris got back up almost immediately after falling and started chasing him a smile on his face clear to see as he didn't want a scarf, grabbed a new snowball then chased him more determined than before. Once Fenris got the hang of moving in snow he got Anders good with 3 to 4 snowballs more as well.

  
The pair stayed out together and after throwing a few snowballs they found a place in the grass next to their building out of the way, built a small snowman together, then as Anders was starting to feel his fingers go a numb and he thought Fenris would be close behind suggested they go back inside.

  
Entering their home felt amazing yet suffocating at the same time, and both of them were quick to strip down from their winter jackets gloves and hats at the door boots following after Fenris shivered as he felt the heat warming him up but still felt residual cold from being out. He followed Anders into the kitchen, "I could go for another warm coffee" he said.

  
Anders hummed agreement but went past the coffee maker himself for the fridge. "Personally I like the idea of heating up some cider.".

  
Fenris had to admit it did sound good but still stuck with his initial plan for more coffee, being a software engineer he had a addiction to the caffeine and liked to drink it even when he wasn't working. It just made him feel right.

  
The two lingered in the kitchen with their hot drinks and then moved to the living room to watch television together. A weather alert came interrupted the middle of their program to let them know it was a winter warning and more snow was definitely expected followed by instructions of what to do to prepare. The two looked at each other. Anders spoke first. "I should probably go warm the car. We could use a few items."

Fenris nodded his agreement and leaned over to hug him tight. "Alright, don't forget to bundle up, I'll make a list of what we need and meet you out there. "

  
True to their plan the two got up got dressed back up Anders started the car Fenris made the list it all took about 20 minutes total and by the time he joined anders in the car it was nice and toasty holiday music playing on the radio the engine purring steadily. Fenris shifted a bit uncomfortable as the puff jacket he wore made buckling in difficult then he leant back in his car seat and relaxed a content sigh escaping his lips. He was happy Anders was willing to drive because he'd never drove in more than a little ice back home. To be honest this experience they would have going to the store to get salt, food, batteries, candles, and other supplies in case they lost power was a unnerving for him. Anders took it slow as he backed out the car inch by inch then pulled them around right and out of the parking lot. They headed to the nearest grocery store and it was packed. They weren't the only ones out for last minute provisions. They got a cart got inside got what they needed paid and got out as quick as they could though it still took over a hour to accomplish with checking out being the longest part of the whole process, then when they were taking their stuff back to their car Fenris was having trouble balancing while carrying their stuff, half of it he had the other half anders had, because both agreed it would in theory be easier than pushing and returning a cart out to their car.

  
Fenris had to walk extra slow to try not to slip and slide. "This inconvenience powder is going to be the death of me today." He complained in stark contrast to earlier that day. Anders couldn't help but to laugh at how Fenris was expressing his difficulty.

  
By the time they made it home and got everything unloaded and put away they wound up having a late lunch but early dinner type of meal Anders cooked for them yet again. Anders knew Fenris enjoyed when he cooked, though less flavorful than what he was use to, Anders knew Fenris liked having a break from being their chef. Together the two of them enjoyed pasta with sausages cut up in it and garlic bread on the side and after they ate Anders made sure sir pounce a lot got his second bowl for the day refilled his water and then went back up to bedroom at Fenris' request. Anders was thinking about cuddling, Fenris had other ideas.  
Fenris turned on music with their stereo as they entered the room and changed the channel until he found something soft and arguably romantic before turning to Anders, "May I have this dance?" He said to him smoothly and held a hand out to his husband. " When Anders took his hand Fenris lead carefully stepping them around the bed one to the rhythm of the song. Fenris held Anders close during their slow dance and when it came to a end dipped him low and kissed him, "I had such a wonderful day off with you Anders. " He spoke to him after keeping his voice low and soft to not ruin the mood he had just set up. "I had a great time getting to experience my first real snow in. "

  
Anders was left almost stunned staring up at Fenris in the romantic moment his, heart beating quickly out of his chest excited yet mesmerized all at once, "I'm glad, I enjoyed it too, I love every experience with you Fenris."  
Fenris couldn't help but be endearingly amused at how sappy Anders could get with him, but he loved it, after all he married it. He pulled them both back up kissed him once more and then pulled him to bed happy to snuggle up to him once they got dressed properly for it. Fenris placed his cold hands and feet up against Anders skin making Anders tense but then relax as normal. This time Anders kissed him gently on the forehead holding him close and they fell asleep together after such a pleasant winters day.

~Happy holidays!~

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for one lovely person, that goes by Contre, in a skype group, for our groups winter exchange. I really hope she likes it. I tried to keep it in character but my au's are built off a lot of head cannons and its a tad pleb. Umm.... I really wanted this to be heartwarming cute. I gave it my best effort. I got the spelling edited but I lack some one to beta and its hard to edit your own grammar. If I get some one to edit it I'll update this.


End file.
